Englisches Siedlungswesen/Geschichtliche Quellen
Die Hauptschwierigkeit für Historiker beim Forschen nach der Entwicklung des Englischen Siedlungswesens in Britannien liegt in der Spärlichkeit der geschichtlichen Quellen. Geographische Verhältnisse Aus den geographischen Verhältnissen absolute Schlüsse zu ziehen, ist problematisch, denn die örtlichen Hindernisse, die sich den vom Süden oder Osten Britanniens angreifenden Eindringlingen entgegenstellten, sind nicht bedeutend genug, dass sie deren Lauf beträchtlich verändern konnten. Einige der älteren Historiker und hauptsächlich E. Guest Edwin Guest. Origines Celticae (Internet Archive). London 1883; W. H. Stevenson, EHR. 17, 625-642 sahen das germanische Vordringen als durch Sümpfe und Wälder zu sehr beeinflußt an. Andere widersprachen und betonten, dass im 5. und 6. Jh. nicht alles das undurchdringliches Waldland war, was im späteren Mittelalter unter der Wirkung der Waldgesetze dazu wurde, und dass Britannien zur Zeit der angelsächsischen Eroberung mit römischen Straßen durchzogen war. Indessen dürfen die geographischen Verhältnisse, obwohl sie in der Regel nicht zwingende Beweise bieten, nicht ganz unbeachtet bleiben. Es ist nicht zu bezweifeln, dass das Dickicht des Andreds-Waldes der Ausbreitung der südlichen Sachsen entgegenwirkte, und dass sich so die Spärlichkeit der Bevölkerung im Norden von Sussex erklärt, die durch das Domesday Buch bezeugt ist. Wenn ferner Veränderungen in der Küstenlinie von Essex, Kent und Sussex nachgewiesen werden können, so sind das Dinge, die die Örtlichkeit der ersten Siedlungen in gewissem Maße mögen beeinflußt haben siehe die geologischen und Domesday Karten in V. C. H. Essex, vol. I; die geologische Karte in V. C. H. Kent vol. I und vgl. V. C. H. Sussex vol. I S. 25-26. Frühe Chroniken Wenn die geographischen Verhältnisse nur wenig Aufschluß geben, so bieten die Chroniken und Geschichten etwas mehr; allerdings sind auch die Ergebnisse dieser Quellen spärlich und unsicher. Die zeitgenössische Geschichtsschreibung beschreibt die angelsächsische Eroberung als Werk von ganz und gar ungelehrten Völkerschaften und enthält fast nur Klagen. Sie fand zu einer Zeit statt, als die wankende Zivilisation des römischen Reiches und die Einfälle der Barbaren es den kontinentalen Historikern unmöglich machten, die Unzulänglichkeit der britannischen Berichte zu ergänzen. So bieten die zeitgenössischen Geschichtschreiber keinen zusammenhängenden Bericht. Forscher können ein paar unsichere Daten zwei gallischen Chroniken entnehmen, die wahrscheinlich, aber nicht sicher, der Mitte des 5. bzw. Anfang des 6. Jhds. angehören. Wir haben auch den Bericht von einer Schlacht zwischen den Briten und einer vereinigten Macht der Sachsen und Pikten, und zwar in dem Leben des St. Germanus, das von dem Presbyter Constantius um das Jahr 480 geschrieben wurde vgl. Acta Sanctorum, July 31, Band 7 S. 200; ferner: Levison: Neues Archiv für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde (Ausgabe 29). S. 97; T. Hodgkin: Political History of England from the earliest times to the Norman Conquest, London. 1906. S. 83-85 und S. 496, aber der kirchliche Charakter dieses Werks und die mirakelhaften Elemente in der Erzählung der Schlacht beeinträchtigen seinen Wert für den Historiker. Der einzige ungefähr zeitgenössische Geschichtsschreiber, der uns viel über die Eroberung berichtet, ist Gildas, aber sein De Excidio Britanniae Liber Querulus ist mehr eine Klage als eine Erzählung; obwohl wahrscheinlich kurz vor 547 geschrieben, wurde es vielleicht fern von der Heimat und großenteils nach Hörensagen verfaßt. Dass Gildas einige Irrtümer unterliefen, wird durch seine Angaben über die römischen Wälle (Cap. 15, 18) bewiesen. Außer den Epistola ad Coroticum von St. Patrick (in denen jegliche Erwähnung der germanischen Eroberer fehlt) oder dem Bericht des Procop (Goth. Krieg IV 20), der besagt dass Friesen neben Angeln und Briten einen Teil der Bevölkerung Britanniens bildeten, gibt es tatsächlich so gut wie kein anderes historisches schriftliches Zeugnis, das auf die angelsächsische Eroberung Bezug nimmt und ungefähr zeitgenössisch ist, obwohl Fragmente alter, wenn nicht zeitgenössischer Erzählungen in einige spätere Berichte übergegangen sein mögen. Spätere Chroniken Von diesen späteren Zeugnissen sind nur drei wirklich von Bedeutung. Zunächst die Historia Brittonum des Nennius hrsg. Mommsen. Monumenta Germaniae historica. Auctores antiquissimi (Auct. ant.) XIII; vgl. hierzu: H. Zimmer: Nennius Vindicatus, Berlin 1893; R. Thurneysen in Zeitschrift für deutsche Philologie (Ausgabe 28). Halle 1868 ff., 80-113 und Zeitschrift für celtische Philologie (Ausgabe 1), S. 157-68, die wahrscheinlich ca. 796 im südöstlichen Wales geschrieben und ca. 810 von einem nordwalisischen Schreiber namens Samuel revidiert wurde. Der Text ist jedoch ungeordnet und die konfuse Chronologie mitsamt dem mit Wundern operierenden Charakter der Erzählung verringern den Wert für den Historiker. Allerdings enthält das Buch: * 1.) eine Stelle (ca. 57 bis 65), hauptsächlich genealogischer Art, die wahrscheinlich das Werk eines keltischen Schreibers, der in Cumbria oder Strathclyde lebte, ist und im Jahr 679 verfaßt wurde: 2.) Auszüge aus einem verlorenen Liber Beati Germani. Erwähnt sei, dass die beiden Vorreden des Nennius (deren Echtheit angezweifelt wird) "Historiae Scottorum Saxonumque" als Quellen des Verfassers anführen, und dass der genealogische Teil zu den Genealogien in Beziehung steht, die auch in den MSS. Cott. Vesp. B. VI, C. C. C. C. 183 und den Textus Roffensis enthalten sind. Beda Venerabilis Die zweite der drei späteren Quellen ist die Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum von Beda Venerabilis, verfaßt 731. Ihre Beiträge zur Geschichte der angelsächsischen Eroberung sind sehr gering. Beda selbst fußt in gewisser Beziehung auf Gildas und dem Leben des St. Germanus von Constantius, und Gildas war auch Bedas Gewährsmann für einige Einschübe, die auf die Eroberung Bezug nehmen, in den Chronica Majora. Die angelsächsische Chronik An dritter Stelle steht die Sachsenchronik vgl. Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899., die wahrscheinlich ihr Material aus alten Verzeichnissen und Genealogien von Königen, aus kirchlichen von Canterbury herrührenden Annalen, aus hauptsächlich kentischer und westsächsischer Überlieferung und aus den Werken Bedas schöpfte. Der am meisten ins einzelne gehende Bericht dieser Chronik ist leider derjenige, der auf die unsicherste Quelle zurückzugehen scheint, und daher hat die Kritik vor allem die Darstellung der kentischen, Süd- und westsächsischen Eroberung, auf der die älteren Historiker hauptsächlich ihre Erzählungen basierten, unter die Lupe genommen. Diese Geschichten können aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kaum eine andere Grundlage als die der mündlichen Überlieferung haben, und dieser ist nach der Auffassung einiger Gelehrten kein besonderer Wert beizumessen, aus folgenden Gründen: * (a) In diesen Teilen der Chronik tritt eine künstlich aufgebaute Chronologie zutage; * (b) zumindest einer der erwähnten Personennamen geht auf eine konjekturale Erklärung eines Ortsnamens zurück (nämlich Port aus Portus), diese Tatsache berechtigt zum Argwohn gegenüber der Aufzählung der anderen Führer, von deren Namen Ortsnamen abgeleitet sein sollen; * © einige Personennamen der sächsischen Führer sind keltischen Ursprungs; * (d) zwischen der Erzählung der westsächsischen Eroberung in der Chronik selbst und dem Bericht in der Vorrede des Parker Textes herrscht ein Widerspruch, denn die älteste der westsächsischen Annalen ist unvereinbar mit Bedas Bericht (H. E. L 15; IV 14 (16)) über die jütischen Siedlungen in Hampshire und auf der Insel Wight; * (e) in den kentischen und westsächsischen Annalen gibt es übereinstimmende Stellen, die annehmen lassen, dass jene diesen als Modell dienten. Anderseits macht eine künstlich zurechtgemachte Chronologie die undatierbare Überlieferung nicht ganz wertlos, und da die kentischen Annalen fast frei von etymologischen Elementen sind, die eben die alten westsächsischen Annalen so verdächtig erschsinen lassen, ist die in ihnen enthaltene Erzählung mit den Daten Bedas durchaus in Einklang zu bringen. Dokumentarische Berichte Neben die historischen Berichte sind die dokumentarischen zu stellen, die zwar weniger anzuzweifeln, aber noch spärlicher und weniger genau in ihren Angaben sind. Drei Klassen sind hier zu unterscheiden: Urkunden, Gesetze und das Domesday Buch. * Die Urkunden sind alle späteren Datums als die Periode der Eroberung, aber sie haben retrospektive Bedeutung in mancherlei Angaben über die Bezirke, die zu den verschiedenen angelsächsischen Königreichen gehörten. * Die angelsächsischen Gesetze sind für den Historiker insofern wertvoll, als Unterschiede in den Sitten und besonders in der gesellschaftlichen Gliederung nach dem Wergeld ethnologische Verschiedenheiten zwischen verschiedenen Königreichen vermuten lassen; aber dieses Zeugnis ist räumlich beschränkt, es ist nur fragmentarisch für Northumbrien und Mercien vorhanden, fehlt aber gänzlich für Ost-Angeln, Essex und Sussex. * Das Domesday Buch schließlich kann durch seine Berichte über lokale Gebräuche dazu dienen, die soziologischen Zeugnisse der Gesetze zu ergänzen, aber seine späte Datierung, die geringe Ausbeute der Berichte über Gebräuche und die Schwierigkeit, im Norden anglische Besonderheiten von skandinavischen zu unterscheiden, vermindern seinen Wert. Im Ganzen kann man sagen, dass diese Dokumente, obwohl sie keine gesicherten Berichte über die Entwicklung und Ethnologie der Eroberung bieten, doch hierfür durchaus Beachtung verdienen. Ihr Wert als Zeugnisse für den Charakter der Eroberung im Unterschied zu deren Entwicklung ist seit langem erkannt. Sprachliche Zeugnisse Die Sprache als Zeugnisse der Siedlungsgeschichte in England haben sich in Ortsnamen und Personennamen erhalten. Die dialektischen Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Teilen des angelsächsischen England müssen mit den historischen, soziologischen und archäologischen Merkmalen verglichen werden, aber die Kenntnis der alten Dialekte in Britannien ist sehr ungleichmäßig, da es für das Studium der mercischen Sprache besonders an genügenden Unterlagen fehlt. Ortsnamen sind von unschätzbarem Wert, nicht nur, weil sie für die Bestimmung der Gegenden, wo eine germanische Sprache das Idiom der Briten verdrängte, sichere Handhabe bieten, sondern auch, weil die Bedeutung bestimmter Namen allgemein historisches Interesse hat. Das Studium der angelsächsischen Ortsnamen ist indessen einerseits: * (1) sehr gestört durch die Schwierigkeit, in einigen Fällen (z. B. in den Namen, die die moderne Endung -''combe'' haben) keltische und germanische Elemente zu unterscheiden, oder verschiedene angelsächsische Worte, die sich assimiliert haben (z. B. das Suffix -''ham'' = home und das Suffix -''hám'', -''hamm'', -''hom'', das wohl eine Einzäunung bzw. ein Fischwehr bezeichnet) auseinanderzuhalten, * (2) anderseits dadurch, dass noch umfassender Index der alten Formen vorhanden ist und die Formen des Domesday Buches für den Philologen unzulänglich sind, da in vielen Fällen die Schreibung normannisch ist, * (3) und schließlich durch die Unmöglichkeit, in den meisten Fällen den Zeitpunkt, zu dem ein Name zuerst gebraucht wurde, zu bestimmen. Ähnliche Schwierigkeiten bietet das Studium der Personennamen. Vom Studium der Ortsnamen ist in Zukunft noch am meisten wissenschaftliche Ausbeute zu erwarten, denn dieses Gebiet ist noch kaum durchforscht, obwohl während der letzten Jahre die Kenntnis durch wichtige Funde bereichert wurde. Archäologische Funde * siehe Angelsächsische Funde Ein umfassendes Studium der archäologischen Funde wurde lange durch das Fehlen einer sammelnden Aufzählung der verschiedenen Untersuchungen unmöglich gemacht, die in zahllosen archäologischen Journalen, Schriften der antiquarischen Gesellschaften und Katalogen von Museen verstreut sind. Dieser Mangel verhinderte auch den kritischen Vergleich der verschiedenen Daten vom rein technischen Standpunkt aus. Die Sammlung des Victoria County History-Projektes Victoria County History (VCH) Homepage, das seit 1899 alle zerstreuten Berichte zusammenstellt, half dabei dieses Themengebiet für Forscher übersichtlich zu erschließen. Celtic.jpg|Keltische Siedlung Celtic village.jpg|Keltische Siedlung Verwandte Themen Quellen * J. R. Green. The Making of England (Internet Archive). London 1881 * W. H. Stevenson. English Historical Review, Ausgabe 17. S. 625-642 * H. Munro Chadwick. The origin of the English nation (Internet Archive). Cambridge At the University Press, 1907. * Monumenta Germaniae historica. Auctores antiquissimi (Auct. ant.). XIII. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 593 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen